Communication networks rapidly convey large amounts of information typically in the form of frames or packets to remote points. Such networks may include a number of apparatuses such as switches, bridges, routers, computers, printers, servers, databases, or other such devices. Network management systems have become necessary to facilitate the management of communication systems especially as they have grown in size. Conventional management systems typically do not provide the ability to monitor hardware characteristics of a network device.